User blog:Caporai/Kasumi, the Mistwalker
Kasumi is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities % attack speed per mark, when she hits them with autoattacks. Hitting afflicted targets with Kasumis damaging spells will make her recover Energy per target. |leveling= |range= |energy gain threshhold= Energy |costtype= |cooldown= }} }} Both Kasumi and her merged phantom strikes the target with basic attack, dealing Bonus Magic Damage and marking them with Mark of the Mist. Kasumi separates her phantom behind from her position when she activates her Invitation, remaining in place for 4 seconds. Kasumi then gain 30% bonus movement speed during the process and causing her next attack to deal bonus physical damage. *If she manages to stab her target within 800 range from her clone, she will send both her and her target to her phantom, merging with it in the process. *If she manages to stab her target over 800 range from her phantom, the phantom will be merged back to her. However if she fails to stab her target during Invitation, the phantom dissipates and will be on cooldown, leaving Kasumi unmerged for 20 seconds. She can regain her phantom back by using Haunting Mist or reducing it's cooldown by 1 for each autoattack (2 on champions). |leveling= |range= |cost= |costtype=energy |cooldown= }} During Invitation within 4 seconds, Kasumi can cast Rejection, that will cause her to switch positions with the phantom and damaging enemies who got caught in between while marking them with Mark of the Mist. However she will lose bonus movement speed in the process. This will also cause her mist stay in its position when Kasumi moves around. (see Haunting Mist.) |leveling= |range= |cost= |costtype=energy |cooldown= }} | , only main target will generate one stack of Mark of the Mist'' from Invitation's passive. This goes the same for teleportation as well. ** When unmerged, Kasumi's Invitation will act as a next bonus attack. This will also prevent her for using Rejection. **'''Haunting Mist will stop moving with her if teleportation succeeds. *'Rejection:' **Her phantom will still remain when switching so Invitation teleportation will remain active. |video= }} }} Both Kasumi and her phantom slashes nearby enemies and marks them with Mark of the Mist. *When merged with the phantom during slash, Kasumi will coat herself with a veil of mist, that protects her 3 seconds from incoming damage. The strength of her shield is percentage of total damage Kasumi have dealt when slicing, plus extra shield strength from champions who were marked before the slash. *When separated from her clone, she can't coat herself when slicing. Also her phantom deals magic damage if Kasumi herself fails to hit her target. Using Mist Slash while inside the mist (see Haunting Mist), will cause the mist stay in its position while Kasumi moves around. |leveling= |range=300 |cost= |costtype=energy |cooldown= }} }} | }} Kasumi draws all marks to her, dealing damage to afflicted targets. More damage will be dealt if target got more stack of Mark of the Mist. This will consume the mark and slow her targets for 1,5 second. Kasumi can't use Purifiaction if there's no one marked within her reach. |leveling= |range=1100 |cost= |costtype=energy |cooldown= }} | }} Kasumi summons an area of mist that moves along with her for 6 seconds. During that time she will gain 2 Essence of Mist. Those who are marked will make Kasumi blink behind to her target when she autoattacks, if they are caught within the mist. However this will cost one Essence of Mist when blinking and can't blink on the same target within 3 seconds. Addtionally, kill or assist will restore one Essence of Mist. *Enemies outside won't be able to see Kasumi inside (unless she attacks), but is aware of that the mist is moving. *Enemies inside will be instantly marked (when they have not any marks on them) which will stacks up per 2 second as long they are within the mist. Additionally they will get their vision reduced only to inside the mist. However they will slowly regain their vision back for 3 seconds and they're able to see Kasumi inside when entering inside the mist. |leveling = |range=500 |cost= |costtype=no cost |cooldown= }} | }} Biography The Mist *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Age: Unknown (hinted it existed long before Kinkou Order) *Origin: Mist Valley in Ionia *Residence: Mist Valley in Ionia *Weapon: Itself with the power of The Mist. *Allies: Kasumi *Enemies: Kasumi, "Kinkou Order" and the "Order of the Shadow". *Likes: The Rain, Jokes, Toying with ships and its crew, making them lose their way and/or shipwrecks them. *Dislikes: The Sun, Ninjas who uses its technique for their own. Kasumi *Alignment: Neutral Good. *Age: Mid 30. *Origin: Ionia. *Residence: Mist Valley in Ionia. *Occupation: Kunochi. *Weapon: Dual Kodachi. *Allies: Kinkou Order. *Enemies: Order of the Shadow *Likes: Shen, eating pear. *Dislike: Akali, The Mist. *Goal: Getting married with Shen, when retiring. Gameplay Kasumi signature ability is her "Q-Invitation" to leave her phantom behind her position and dragging the target with her to her former position. She can go back to her postion if she happens to place herself in a dangerous situation. Her "W-Mist Slash" can produce powerful shield if there are many target nearby, allowing her to withstand some incoming damage. This will also allow her to pop spell shield, if her target protects itself from Invitation. Her "E-Purification" is a good finisher if target manages to escape from her grasp. The slow from it will make Kasumi able to catch on her target. Her Ultimate "R-Haunting Mist" will make her able to blink to her target if they are within the range. Combining with Invitation, will make her target getting trap in darkness, away from his/her/its friends. She can also make her escape with her blink attack in quick succession, but she can only blink to target inside the mist. Having her use Purification to chain up with the mist again, will extend the mist area to her escape path, and can blink to another target. Although her Invitation might be strong, it can make her put in bad situation if she fails to hit her target. Also dragging her target to her, will not put any hard CC effect such as stun, snare, force or suppress. Her burst of damage may not be strong, but with the help of her allies, it will come in great success. Feedback Feel free to give some constructive criticism and feedback. :D Some abilities might need a tweak or two. Other Champions that I've done Horatio, the Herald of Death ''' [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Caporai/Mordred,_the_Wicked_King '''Mordred, the Wicked King] 'Aghanim, the Gatekeeper of the Void ' 'Gideon, the Legion ' 'Kabu'Naar, the Scourge of the Sands ' 'Coronach, the Twisted Wanderer ' Category:Custom champions